Lucy - Das Leben auf dieser Seite des Wandschrankes
by nyleve 90
Summary: Wieder zurück in England überdenkt Lucy traurig die Worte Aslans, mit denen er sie nach ihrem Abenteuer auf der Morgenröte verabschiedet hatte. Ihre Hoffnung, je wieder nach Narnia zu kommen und Aslan sehen zu dürfen, scheint völlig zunichte gemacht... oder etwa doch nicht?


_**Lucy**_

_**Das Leben auf dieser Seite des Kleiderschrankes**_

**Alte Zeichnungen**

Lucy blätterte durch das kleine Büchlein und lächelte. Sie hatte diese Bilder gemalt, nachdem sie das erste Mal in Narnia gewesen war. Gerade betrachtete sie das Bild von Herrn Tumnus. Sie hatte den Faun nicht besonders gut gezeichnet, die Ziegenbeine sahen ein wenig verkrüppelt aus. Aber es erinnerte sie an den lieben alten Freund, und sie hoffte, ihn auf irgendeine wundersame Weise eines Tages wiederzusehen.

Da war auch die Zeichnung mit den zwei Bibern, die sie bei ihrem ersten Abenteuer in Narnia begleitet hatten. Noch viele andere Wesen hatte sie gezeichnet, die es in dieser Welt nicht gibt: Oraius, den Zentaur, Meerjungfrauen, Zwerge, Greife, ein Einhorn und noch weitere. Sie waren ihr alle so vertraut, sie war schließlich 15 Jahre lang in Narnia gewesen.

Durch den Kleiderschrank im Haus des Professor Kirke waren sie und ihre Geschwister, Peter, Susan und Edmund, damals nach Narnia gelangt. Mit einem Mal hatten sie sich, anstatt in einem Schrank voller Mäntel, in einem tief verschneitem Wald wiedergefunden. Sie, Lucy, war zuvor schon einmal hier gewesen und hatte Herrn Tumnus kennen gelernt, mit ihm Tee getrunken und über Narnia gesprochen. Ihre Geschwister fanden den Wald im Kleiderschrank auch aufregend, doch ehe sie es sich versahen, steckten sie schon im mitten im Schlamassel. Sie wurden von Jadis, der Weißen Hexe, der falschen Königin von Narnia, verfolgt, die noch dazu Edmund verführt hatte sie zu verraten. Eine gefährliche Reise durchs winterliche Narnia begann und wäre in einer Katastrophe gescheitert, wäre nicht Aslan, der wahre König, gekommen.

Aslan, der große Löwe! Lucy wurde warm, wenn sie an ihn dachte. Er war gekommen, er hatte Edmunds Verrat mit seinem eigenen Blut wieder gut gemacht. Er hatte die Weiße Hexe besiegt und die Pevencie-Geschwister zu Königen über Narnia gekrönt. Nun begann das Goldene Zeitalter Narnias, 15 glückliche Jahre in Frieden und Gerechtigkeit. Keiner hatte gedacht, dass die Könige und Königinnen Narnia je wieder verlassen würden, doch genau das geschah. Eines Tages fanden sie im Wald die alte Straßenlaterne, die den Weg zum Kleiderschrank anzeigte, und plötzlich waren sie wieder im Haus des Professors und 15 Jahre jünger gewesen. Es war kein einziger Tag in dieser Welt vergangen.

Da war eine Zeichnung des Kleiderschrankes. Er war die Tür zu Narnia gewesen, doch es gab noch andere Türen nach Narnia, auch wenn man sich nicht suchen konnte. Einmal war es der Bahnhof gewesen, und bei ihrem dritten Besuch, von dem Edmund, Eustachius und sie erst wenige Tage wieder zurück waren, war es ein Gemälde gewesen. Von den beiden weiteren Abenteuern hatte Lucy nichts gezeichnet, war doch das Papier jetzt im Krieg rar. Außerdem fand sie ihre Bilder nicht besonders gut. Obwohl sie schon gerne manche Personen auf einem Blatt Papier festgehalten hätte. Da waren König Kaspian der Zehnte, die edle Maus Riepischiep, der Zauberer Koriakin und Liliandil, der Blaue Stern.

Lucy hockte auf ihrem Bett und dachte an Narnia. So vieles hatte sie in Narnia gelernt, so vieles erlebt. Immer wieder durchlebte sie ihre Erlebnisse in dieser magischen Welt. Sie erinnerte sich an jeden Schritt und jeden Gedanken, jedes Wort und jedes Bild, sie erlebte in Narnia alles viel bewusster. Sie wünschte, sie könnte noch einmal durch den Kleiderschrank im Haus des Professors Digory Kirke gehen, Narnia noch einmal erleben. Aber sie wusste, dass das unmöglich war. Aslan hatte gesagt, sie und Edmund würden nicht mehr wiederkommen.

Ja, Aslan! Er war ja das Zentrum eines jeden Abenteuers gewesen. Immer war Er es, der alles wieder gut machte. Wie sollte sie bloß leben, ohne Aslan zu sehen? Ohne seine gütigen Augen, ohne seine warme Stimme, ohne seine wundervolle Mähne und ohne sein mächtiges Brüllen – wie sollte sie das aushalten? Sie hatte ja jetzt schon solch eine Sehnsucht nach Ihm! Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen. Was machte ein Leben ohne Narnia, und vor allem ohne Aslan noch Sinn? Leise weinend lag sie in ihrem Bett und hörte dem Regen zu, der an die Scheiben ihres Zimmers prasselte. Aslan, flüsterte sie immer wieder, Aslan, was soll ich ohne dich tun?

**Der Traum**

Lucy erwachte und merkte, dass sie geträumt hatte. Es regnete noch immer und es war stockdunkle Nacht. Sie dachte an ihren Traum. Dass ein Traum derart lebendig und nah sein kann? Sie konnte sich an jede Einzelheit erinnern. Sie waren wieder in Narnia, auf dem kleinen Sandstreifen vor Aslans Land. Eine große, senkrechte Welle verdeckte die Sicht auf Aslans Land und Riepischiep war mit seinem kleinen Boot nach dorthin aufgebrochen. Auf einmal hatte Lucy gewusst, sie würde nicht mehr nach Narnia zurückkommen, und Aslan hatte ihren Verdacht bestätigt. „Werden wir dich nie wiedersehen?", hatte sie gefragt. „Ich bin auch in eurer Welt", hatte Aslan geantwortet, „aber dort habe ich einen anderen Namen. Ihr habt mich jetzt in dieser Welt kennengelernt, jetzt müsst ihr in eurer eigenen Welt leben. Lernt mich dort noch besser kennen. Ich werde jeden Tag über euch wachen."

Sie träumte in letzter Zeit ständig von Narnia, das war ja auch nicht verwunderlich, da sie jede einzelne Szene ihres Abenteuers immer wieder durchdachte. Aber über diese Worte Aslans musste sie nachdenken. Gab es vielleicht Hoffnung? War Aslan wirklich auch in dieser Welt? Aber von welchem Namen sprach er bloß? Angestrengt sagte sie die Worte wieder und wieder halblaut vor sich hin und lauschte ihrer eigenen Stimme. Aber sie kam nicht dahinter, was Aslan damit gemeint haben könnte.

Da hörte sie noch einmal den Satz „Ich werden jeden Tag über euch wachen!" Und plötzlich glaubte sie, diesen Satz zuvor schon einmal gehört zu haben. Wachen, hatte Aslan gesagt, das hieß doch so viel wie beschützen, da sein. In ihrem Kopf fügten sich zwei Puzzlestücke zusammen und auf einmal sah sie ganz klar, woher sie das schon kannte.

„Edmund, Edmund! Wach auf! Ich habs, ich habs herausgefunden!" Aufgeregt rüttelte Lucy ihren älteren Bruder wach. Sie musste ihm sofort von ihrer Entdeckung erzählen. „Was denn?", fragte der verschlafen. „Lucy, was ist los", kam es nun auch von ihrem Cousin Eustachius. „Stellt euch vor, ich habe von Narnia geträumt!", rief sie atemlos aus. „Ach so", Edmund wollte sich schon wieder umdrehen, aber Lucy rüttelte ihn erneut heftig. „Ich weiß jetzt was Aslan gemeint hat. Ich hab herausgefunden wer Aslan in unserer Welt ist!" Auf der Stelle waren beide Jungen hellwach und starrten Lucy mit großen Augen an.

„Wirklich? Erzähl!", forderte Ed seine Schwester auf. Lucy lächelte still und wiederholte den Satz mit Ehrfurcht in der Stimme: „Ich werde jeden Tag über euch wachen! – Wisst ihr wer das gesagt hat?" „Aslan!", rief Eustachius. „Ja, natürlich, aber noch jemand hat das gesagt, und er ist der König der Welt, und der Sohn des großen Königs! Er hat sein Leben gegeben, so wie Aslan für dich, Edmund. Wisst ihr wen ich meine?" Die Jungen schauten einander zweifelnd an und schüttelten verständnislos den Kopf. Mit leuchtenden Augen nannte Lucy ihnen den Namen dieser Person: „Jesus!"

**Beim Professor**

Auf ihr Klopfen öffnete nach einiger Zeit eine ältere, griesgrämig blickende Dame die große Tür. „Guten Tag, Mrs. Macready", grüßte Lucy höflich. Die Dame blickte die drei jungen Besucher unschlüssig an, sie wusste nicht, was diese wollten. „Wir sind die Pevencies, erinnern Sie sich?", half Lucy ihr auf die Sprünge. „Wir möchten bitte den Professor sprechen." „Nun, wie schön euch wieder zu sehen. Dann kommt herein", erwiderte Mrs. Macready mit gezwungenen Lächeln.

Eustachius, der noch nie dagewesen war, sah sich staunend in dem großen Haus um. In jeder Ecke standen Antiquitäten und schienen nur darauf zu warten, dass man sie anfasste und herausfang, wozu sie da waren. Aber die Haushälterin des Professors ging mit raschen Schritten voran, Lucy und Edmund folgten ihr. Die beiden hatten nur eines im Sinn: den Professor zu fragen, ob ihre Vermutung richtig war. Sie hatten lange über Lucys Erkenntnis gesprochen und waren übereingekommen, dass nur der Professor Kirke ihnen in diesen Fragen weiterhelfen konnte. So hatten sie sich sofort auf den Weg gemacht.

Professor Kirke hatte sich in den Jahren kaum verändert, er war noch immer so weißhaarig und hatte ein offenes, lächelndes Gesicht. Er begrüßte seine jungen Freunde und deren Cousin freundlich und bat sie in seine Bibliothek. Nachdem sie sich alle mit einer Tasse Tee gesetzt hatten, fing Lucy sofort an zu erzählen. „Seit wir bei Ihnen gewohnt haben, waren wir noch zwei Mal in Narnia." „Ist das wahr? Das ist ja wundervoll! Ja, doch, ich hatte es mir schon denken können. Aslan beruft keinen umsonst. Ihr müsst mir alles ganz genau erzählen. Ich bin gerade dabei eine Chronik von Narnia zu verfassen. Den ersten Teil, die Erschaffung Narnias durch Aslan, habe ich soeben fertiggestellt, Tante Polly und ich sind damals ja dabei gewesen." Er lächelte in sich versunken.

„Wie geht denn es Tante Polly?", fragte Lucy. „Oh, Polly geht es ziemlich gut, aber das könnt ihr sie in den nächsten Tagen selbst fragen. Sie wollte nämlich ein paar Tage zu Besuch kommen." Der Professor schmunzelte. Edmund und Lucy freuten sich, sie hatten die alte Dame genau wie den Professor sehr lieb gewonnen, sie waren ein wenig wie die Großeltern, die die beiden nicht hatten. „Ich muss euch noch einige Fragen stellen über eure ersten Abenteuer in Narnia" kam der Professor wieder auf sein Projekt zu sprechen. „Das wird der zweite Teil der Chronik. Und da ihr ja noch öfter in Narnia wart kommen noch mehrere Teile dazu", schwärmte Professor Kirke.

„Gerne erzählen wir Ihnen alles, aber wir sind wegen einem ganz speziellen Anliegen gekommen", erklärte Edmund. Das Gesicht des Professors legte sich in Falten, als er nun über beide Ohren grinste. „Das habe ich mir doch schon fast gedacht. Nur raus mit der Sprache!"

„Aslan sagte uns beim Abschied, dass wir nicht mehr zurückkehren würden. Er sei aber auch in unserer Welt, und er hätte hier einen anderen Namen", legte Edmund los. Digory Kirke nickte wissend. „Wir haben eine Vermutung, wir haben lange nachgedacht, aber wir wollten Sie fragen, weil wir uns nicht sicher sind." Lucy zögerte, doch der Professor hörte ihr lächelnd zu. „Wir glauben, Aslan ist Jesus." Nun war es raus. Gespannt warteten Edmund, Lucy und Eustachius auf die Antwort des alten Mannes.

„Genauso ist es!", bestätigte der Professor freudig, „Jaja, ich wusste, dass ihr das selbst rausfindet. Ich habe mich lange gefragt, warum ich nach Narnia gekommen bin. Warum ich dabei war, als eine neue Welt entstand, warum ich sah wie Aslan Leben erschuf. Die Frage ließ mich nicht mehr los, ja, ich forschte jahrelang. Und ich fand meine Antwort in der Bibel." Er wies mit dem Finger auf ein dickes, dunkelrotes, ledergebundenes Buch das griffbereit auf dem Schreibtisch lag.

„Und Gott sprach: Es werde Licht! Und es wurde Licht" zitierte er und sah die drei Kinder feierlich an. „Genau so war es auch in Narnia. Ich habe gemerkt, dass Aslan dieselben Eigenschaften hat wie Jesus. Dass er gut und liebevoll und gerecht ist. Und eure Erzählungen haben meine Vermutungen immer bestätigt. Ja, es ist so wie ihr sagt: Aslan ist Jesus. In dieser Welt trägt er einen anderen Namen und eine andere Gestalt, aber was macht das schon? Er ist doch derselbe!"

Edmund, Lucy und Eustachius hatten dem Professor atemlos zugehört. Jetzt breitete sich die Freude über ihre Entdeckung in ihnen aus. Der Professor sprach weiter: „Ich verstand noch etwas. Warum wir nach Narnia kamen, hatte den einen Grund, dass wir Jesus in dieser magischer Welt ein wenig kennen lernen sollten, damit wir ihn hier noch besser kennen lernen können." Verblüfft meinte Edmund: „Genau das hat Aslan zu uns gesagt! Dass wir ihn hier besser kennenlernen sollen."

Ja, so war es, vor ihrem inneren Auge sah Lucy Aslan vor sich. Er lächelte sie freundlich an, und dann nickte er kaum merkbar mit seinem mächtigen Haupt. Lucy glaubte zerspringen zu müssen vor Glück. So sehr hatte sie sich danach gesehnt, immer bei Aslan zu sein und nun war ihr Wunsch in Erfüllung gegangen. Aslan war Jesus und Jesus war Aslan, sie brauchte Aslan nie wieder verlassen, hier war er immer bei ihr. Nun würde er für immer in ihrem Herzen sein. Sie dachte daran, wie langweilig sie bisher die Kirche und die Bibel gefunden hatte. Doch wenn sie daran dachte, dass diese voll mit Aslans Worten war, dann konnte sie gar nicht mehr langweilig sein. Ja, sie freute sich schon darauf, sie zu lesen. Und sie gelobte Jesus in ihrem Herzen, dass sie von nun an immer seine Wege gehen würde, so wie sie in Narnia Aslans Wege ganz selbstverständlich gegangen war.


End file.
